Endless
by HowlWizardJenkins
Summary: The Universe of the Four Gods continues forever. The story endlessly marches on. There will always be a new Priestess. The Priestess of Suzaku has arrived. A long 103 years after Miaka, a new Priestess has come to save Kounan. Kounan has suffered severe drought. The population has fallen. Kouto has attacked. The old wish wasn't enough to save Kounan.
1. Unwanted Books

**Chapter 1 - Unwanted Books**

"Damn it," the girl said as she opened the package. "This is not what I bought. The listing said these books were new." She took the hair tie off her wrist and tied up her long hair in one quick motion. Slumping down cross-legged on the floor she began her work. She quickly pulled out book after book from the box. "Stupid eBay. And even better, I'm talking to myself. Great Kari."

Flipping over the books and reading the titles one older than the rest stuck out. A red tome written in Japanese. Opening the pages there was a handwritten translation in the margins. "The Universe of The Four Gods. Interesting but so not what I bought."

The fragile book fell through her fingers and onto the pile of books to donate. She grabbed the next book and kept sorting. "Yeeeaaggghh," she let out a noise as she stretched her arms up above her head. "Well, that's that and a royal waste of money," she stood up and grabbed the few books that were worth keeping. Walking over to her bookcase she started putting them away alphabetically until the battered red book was at the top of the pile. Confusion crossed her pretty face. "How did this get here? I know I put it in the other pile. I must be going crazy."

Puzzled she turned the book over in her hands then made a snap decision. Walking towards the sofa she opened the book. Plopping down she settled in to figure out what this strange book was. The fragile pages stuck together as she opened it. The inner cover had hand written notes comprising a list of strange names. She read.

1\. Genbu - Takiko

2\. Byakko - Suzuno

3\. Suzaku - Miaka and Seiryuu - Yui

4\. Suzaku - Mayo, False Priestess

Begins Again

1\. Byakko - Akiko

2\. Genbu - Jane (Who made this translation into English)

3.

The list stopped there. Why did this Jane girl think these names were important? Turning to the first page of the book Kari read through the rough hand written translation. "Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven Constellations of Suzaku together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality." Turning to the next page a red glow came from the book and washed over the whole room. In confusion Kari dropped the book onto the sofa as she was lifted into the air in a sea of red.


	2. A New World

**Chapter 2 - A New World**

The sun beat down on the sleeping girl in strange clothes. Kari opened her eyes and found herself laying on the grass next to a dirt road through a forest. Her head pounding she sat up and straightened her dress. Looking around she found her missing shoe and hopped over to it. Slipping into the flat she felt for the first time how hungry she was. Dizzily she began walking down the road in the direction that seemed most likely.

The road was long and hard on the feet. With no real concept of time beyond the beating sun, she wandered on. A few hours later she collapsed, thirsty and hungry. She pulled herself off the road and into the grass where she quickly lost consciousness.

A man on a black horse came to a slow stop next to the seemingly lifeless body by the side of the road. The man with wild orange hair dismounted and walked over to the body cautiously. He knelt down and began searching the body for valuables when he heard a soft moan. "Whoa, ya okay?" he blurted out realizing she was still alive and quickly switching from bandit to good Samaritan. She gave no response but she was still breathing. "Alright then, girlie," He said as he hoisted her up and over his shoulder. Making a clicking noise with his mouth, his horse followed him off the road and into the forest. Stopping a good way in he gently leaned her against a tree while he tied his horse up.

Rummaging through the pack on his horse he drew out a blanket and flask of water. He took off his long coat and bunched it up, placing it below her head as he slowly moved her into a reclined position. Taking his dirty, moth eaten blanket he covered her up. Leaning over her he tried to part her lips and get some water down. She didn't respond. Setting the water down next to her he walked off, leaving her alone.

Some time later he walked back, dead rabbit in hand, to find her still unconscious. Checking to make sure she was still alive, he built a fire and skinned the rabbit. His hands worked quickly and with precision. This young man worked with a skill far beyond his age. In a few minutes the rabbit was cooking over the fire and he sat watching the girl sleep. She was quite pretty. She had long dark hair and pale skin. She was clearly not from this region. Her clothes were strange too. He could still remember the first time he'd met a girl in strange foreign clothing. That was so very long ago now. A distant memory. The joy and sadness that came with her had long faded. There was nothing but waiting ahead of him now. Destined to not grow older or die of illness until the day he was needed again.

A look of recognition crossed his face. He shook his head, his earrings swaying with him. "It can't be..." he quickly crawled closer to her to get a better look. "It's time? Are ya her? Are ya her? Oi, wake up!" He started shaking her; excitement on his face. It was finally time. Please let it be time.

Slowly her eyes opened and she awoke with a start when she saw the man over her. "NO! Don't touch me! I'll scream!" She yelled and she backed away clutching the blanket to her.

He stopped and held his hands up in surrender, laughing. "Ya don't need t' worry. I'm n't gonna hurt ya. I found ya near dead by the side o'the road. We're in the forest near there. I brought ya outta the way t' see if I could help ya. There's water there next to ya. Drink," his voice was full of happiness.

Kari grabbed at the water flask and quickly emptied it. The strange man moved over to the fire and grabbed some of the rabbit meat he had been cooking and offered it out towards quickly grabbed it and began devouring. "Ow ow ow!" She yelled as the meat burned her mouth and hands.

"Oi! Careful. Datz hot. It's not gonna go anywhere. Ya don't have to eat so fast. Damn. Ya must be starvin'," he said as he ran his fingers through his fiery hair. She gave him a defiant look but kept eating. The man began his questions now that she looked a little more lively. "Ya don't look like you're from aroun' here. Are ya from Kutou? Do ya know where ya are? Yer in Kounan."

She gave him a blank stare. "I...I was reading a book in my home in Ohio when a red light appeared. I woke up in a field near here. I walked as far as I could and must have collapsed. That's all I remember. I don't know how long ago that was." She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree, pulling the blanket close to her. "I have no idea where I am, or how I got here."

"Ohio? I saw a red light in da sky 'bout 5 days ago. What's yer name? I'm Genro," He said.

"Kari. I'm Kari. And thank you, Genro, you said it is? You saved my life. If it was 5 days ago that I saw the red light then that explains why I'm so god damned hungry and thirsty," she said. "Where am I, again?"

"Kounan. It's one o' 4 countries. We're in the South." He said. "Yer takin' this very well if ya really were magically brought here by red light," he smiled.

"You believe me though. So I don't know which one of us is crazy. Must be both of us."

"Oh? Both o' us. I...don't know how t' start this. But, Are ya from another world? Yer clothin' is odd and ya look foreign. Ya heard of Japan? How 'bout Suzaku?" He rattled of question after question.

"Japan? Am I in Japan?! And I did read that word, Suzaku, in the front of the book I was reading. I didn't get very far in it though before that red light showed up," she said.

"Nah, this ain't Japan. I knew a girl from Japan once, 'er name was Miaka. She was The Priestess of Suzaku. She came from anothe' world. If ya know about Japan then ya must be from that world too," Genro prattled on.

"Japan is another country where I am from. I'm from a country called America. What is a Priestess of Suzaku?" Kari asked.

"There'er four Gods in this world. One fer each country. They is Genbu, Byakko, Seiryuu an' Suzaku. Suzaku is da god of Kounan, in da south, where we are. In times of troubl' a girl will appear from anothe' world to be da Priestess who gathers the 7 warriors of da god and summons him. She's then gets 3 wishes. It's a old legend. It's happened once already, though.. We all had no idea at the time that it'd happ'n again. A long time after da first Priestesses appeared a second Priestess o' Byakko show'd up. Then Genbu. In Kounan we've been waitin' 103 years fer our new Priestess t' appear. It's great t' meet ya, Priestess." He smiled and bowed to Kari.

"I'm not a priestess. But that story sounds familiar. I think it's the book I was reading when I came here." Kari said, trying not to panic.

His smile widened, showing off his fangs, "But ya are. Yer da Priestess o' Suzaku. And yer here t' save us."


	3. The First Celestial Warrior

**Chapter 3 - The First Celestial Warrior**

Kari blinked. "I'm going to go to sleep and this will all be gone when I wake up," she said. She scooted down the tree and curled up with the blanket to try to sleep.

Genro moved over and sat next to her. "Datz fine. Ya deserve sum sleep. But I'll be here when ya wake up, Priestess." He patted her on the head gently.

Kari's thought's raced. She thought about running away, but she was so tired. And where would she go to? Before she could think any further she was fast asleep. Genro leaned against the tree next to her and watched her sleep for a while before falling asleep himself.

The night passed uneventfully and when Genro woke at first light he found that Kari had snuggled against him for warmth. "Poor girl," he whispered as he carefully moved away trying not to wake her. She slept on as he went off to relieve himself and then find some food for breakfast.

When Kari awoke a while later she found Genro at the fire tending to another rabbit. She rose and stretched her arms out and walked off into the forest. Genrou called after her "Don't go far! Derz bandits 'round here!"

She laughed and called back, "What? Like you?"

Finding some coverage she relieved herself and then wandered a bit farther to where she heard running water. A stream was running through the forest. It was beautiful and clear. And cold. She splashed the cool water on her face and arms. Feeling better she headed back to the camp. "I have no idea what I'm doing, but at least that man knows where we are. He's my best bet at getting out of this. And there you go talking to yourself again. Damn it, Kari!"

Arriving back in camp she plopped down next to Genro and the fire. He handed her some meat and she ate carefully this time. "Eh? Yer not gonna burn yerself this time?" Genro joked.

"Shut up." Kari said, playfully. Then they ate in silence. Reaching out carefully Kari quickly wiped her fingers on Genro's shirt.

"Oi! What da hell? Yer really gonna start like dat?" Genrou yelled at her and slapped her hands away.

Her voice rose with each word, "Soooorrrryyy. I'm in a strange world. I'm all alone. I've had nothing to eat but rabbit, which I don't even like. I have no idea how I'm going to get home. I only have the clothes on my back and you're going to yell at me like that?" She gave her head a flip in an over dramatic way. 3Genro looked sheepish, missing the sarcasm. "Sorry," he mumbled. Kari sighed, "It's fine. I was kidding. I know that was a bitch move. But you know, it's so dirty already I didn't think you'd notice. Sorry. Sorry." She tried to laugh, but it came off hollow.

"So datz how it is then, eh? Fine. We c'n play like dat. I was tryin' t' be nice, but I'm done. I've been nothin' but nice t' ya and yer goin' to treat me like scum? Fine then. Ya want me to be scum?" Genro said as as leaned over towards Kari and forcefully grabbed her arms and leaned close to her face. "D'ya really want t' see who I am?" he whispered. #Kari leaned away and yelled "I'm sorry! I'm confused. I'm scared! I was trying to forget what an awful situation I am in for a moment by joking! LET GO OF ME! You dirty, nasty, foul man!" She pushed herself farther away and used her legs to kick Genro away from her.

She started to run away but Genro made not move to come after her. "Don't worry. I couldn't never be dat sort o' man you seem to think I am," he said quietly. Kari stopped short and watched him. He whispered, staring ahead, "maybe when I was younger. Maybe I had it in me t' be dat sort o' man. But I'm not. I'm really not..." his voice trailed off.

Kari stood in silence, not sure what to do. After a few minutes Genro turned to her, "yer still here?"

She stuttered "I. Well. I. You. I upset you. I'm sorry. You're right. You've helped me, a stranger. You fed me, you gave me your blanket and the coat off your back. I was wrong. You are kind. I'm sorry. Genro...Please. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be mean to you. I need your help to get home. Please!"

Genro looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Kari. I need ya t' listen t' me. I need ya t' understand this. I will help ya. I'm alive now just t' help ya. I'm here, fer ya. Will ya listen t' my story?" There was urgency and sadness in his voice as his eyes searched her face for an answer.

Kari took a deep breath and answered. "I will listen. Tell me your story. Who are you?" She sat down next to him and he took her hand in his and began. A shudder went through her spine as the world suddenly went cold.

"Kounan's in danger. Our emperor is young an' the wishes dat the first Priestess o' Suzaku made haven't lasted like they should've. History repeats an' Kutou is threatening our borders. We're at war. A war dat we can't win. Our Emperor doesn't have da strength he should. Da people er restless and we don't have enough men t' fight. There has been a drought for too many years t' count an' our population has suffered. All o' our forces are protecting our borders, we've none left t' protect our homes. Women ar' left at home alone and ar 'doing all of the farming to feed da country. We need a miracle. We've been waitin' and prayin' and hopin' fer a priestess to appear. We need The Priestess o' Suzaku t' grant us peace an' prosperity. D'ya understand?"

Kari nodded a deep sadness resting on her heart. Somehow she knew where this was going. "Go on."

"The Priestess must gather da 7 warriors o' Suzaku before she can summon Suzaku an' have da wishes granted. Listen carefully. Da warriors are: Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, an' Chiriko. When da last Priestess was here, over 100 years ago, all but 2 o' those warriors died. Tasuki and Chichiri er alive. Da others were reincarnated. Tamahome was reincarnated into Miaka, da Priestess's, world. Yerr world. He went by da name Taka Sukunami there. There is, as far as we know, no Tamahome in this world anymore. It may be impossible t' gather da 7 warriors here. Tamahome wasn't ever supposed t' leave dis world. Their love was forbidden, but somehow they were granted their wish t' be together. Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake an' Chiriko were reborn here. They've likely died an' been reborn several times since then. Tasuki an' Chichiri're still alive.. Taittskun, da creator o' this world, put a spell on 'em. They're t' live, not aging, not dying, until when da next priestess arrives. They'll have t' do everythin' again. Tasuki was 29 an' Chichiri was 35. They've both been livin' an' waitin' fer the priestess t' appear. The peopl alive durin' the last war ar' all dead now. Nobody remembers Tasuki an' Chichiri as Celestial Warriors."

"Those poor men. All that waiting. That's awful. Why would Taiitskun do that?" Kari asked.

"Nobody knows. It's thought it's a reward fer their good work. An' a way to make sure that there were also warriors living t' protect the story. But it's okay now, because yer here. Kari, ya may not believe any of this. But yer the Priestess o' Suzaku. That red light ya saw confirms it. Yer here t' save us. Ya have t' find the 7 warriors an' wish fer Kounan's peace. Please." Genro's voice cracked as he pleaded with her.

"Genro, it's fine. I'll believe you. I'll do what you tell me I have to. I don't know why, but I trust you." Kari sighed. The conversation weighed heavy on her heart, but deep down she knew she had to do this.

"Kari. I'm..." Genro moved to lift up his sleeve on his arm that was holding Kari's hand. He pointed to a red mark on his wrist. "I'm Tasuki. I'm here t' protect ya, Priestess." #Kari's eyes went wide and she whispered "Then you're...over 130 years old?"

Tasuki laughed. "Yeah. I am."

Kari looked into his eyes with awe then asked "Well you stopped aging at 29. I'm 26. We're almost the same age, right?" She said. "I mean, I live alone. I have nothing to go back to besides a boring job...I guess..." she started to ramble as her voice cracked.

Tasuki smiled "Well then. Ya should be able to handle this with da grace of a woman then, right?" Kari gave a nervous laugh. Tasuki sighed, "I'm goin' to tell ya some things about myself so that ya don't find out later and not trust me." Kari gave him a wary look.

"I was brash in my youth. I was a bandit. I was actually da leader of a group of bandit's on Mt. Reikaku. I sometimes still go back, but mostly I wander now. Everyone I knew, aside from Chichiri has died, an' we got a little tired of each other after 70 years so we went our separate ways. My Suzaku given power is speed. I'm really fast. But most o' the Suzaku warriors never even seen this. As leader o' the bandit's I was given a magic iron fan that throws fire. I used that because it was more useful than my speed. I loved da other warriors. We grew very close. Their deaths hit me very hard. At one point after da war, Miaka an' Taka came back t' this world. I'm not proud o' this, but I don't want ya t' find out from someone else and not trust me anymore. I was possessed by a demon an' I acted on some emotions dat I never would've otherwise. It's true those were my real feelings at da time, but I acted without restraint because of da demon. I tried t' take Miaka, by force. I saw her crying an' that Taka had made her sad an' I felt like tdat was wrong. If he loved her he wouldn't have done that. I pushed myself on her. Luckily Taka came for her before I could have my way. When I realized what I'd done I was ashamed. Rather than live life where I betrayed my friends I turned my fan on myself and tried t' kill myself with fire. I failed because the others saved me. I was possessed, but dat doesn't forgive what I did. I wanted ya to know that."

Kari looked at him with kindness "Tasuki. I think you're a good man. I need you to help me find the other Celestial Warriors. I will save Kounan. For you, Tasuki."


	4. The Long Night

**Chapter 4: The Long Night**

The sky grew unseasonably dark at around midday. Tasuki and Kari stopped their conversation as the darkness surrounded them. Kari could sense the apprehension in Tasuki's heart.

"What's going on? Tasuki?" she asked.

Without thinking Tasuki drew Kari close to him and put his arm around her. "Stay close. Something's not right," he said, eyes searching the sky. Darkness closed in around them until they could not even see each other. A twig snapped behind Kari and Tasuki pulled her away from the sound. In an instant she was screaming. A hand had grabbed her long hair and pulled her violently away from Tasuki.

"HELP! Tasuki, help me!" she screamed. He moved forward faster than she could call for help and reach blindly in the direction of her voice. Reaching out he found her outreached hand. He entwined his fingers into her hers and pulled himself close. In an instant he was prying the unknowns fingers off of Kari's hair. But they just kept holding tight all the while Kari screamed in pain. Without thinking Tasuki cut her hair with his knife and pulled her away in one swift motion.

Holding her close to his body he reached behind his back and drew out his fan. Yelling "Rekka Shinen" he used the fan to throw flames in all directions. The area sprang into life in the light of the fire. A lone man stood in the light, grasping the cut off chunks of Kari's hair in his hand. And then he was gone. The flames died out and the darkness lifted.

Tasuki looked around and seeing that the forest was clear, turned to look at the damage he had done. Kari stood shaking in shock before him. Her waist length hair reduced to her shoulders in a choppy mess. She held her self while she breathed short ragged breaths. Tasuki stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. They stood in silence, the only noise her shaky breaths. Tasuki held her head in his hand and ran his fingers through her short hair.

In time Kari's shock gave way to the warmth of Tasuki's embrace. "Thank you," she said firmly. "You saved me, just like you said you would." She pulled away from him and looked into the distance. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it's not safe for us to stay here any longer. I need to get you out of there and we need to find Chichiri. That's the best place I know where to start," Tasuki looked her over head to toe. "You look like shit," he grinned, showing two prominent canines.

Kari looked down and saw that her long dress was torn to shreds, one of the straps was torn and hanging down showing the top of her bra. She ran her hands through her hair and held it out to look at the choppy mess. "I do..." she trailed off as she tied up the broken strap of her dress. "Give me your knife," she said, holding her hand out to Tasuki. He gave her a wary look. "Just do it. Hand it over," she said, irritated. He obliged and she gathered up the shreds of her skirt and cut them off near her knees. Flipping the knife around she handed it back to Tasuki handle first.

Tasuki walked over to his things and grabbed his long coat. Shaking it out he walked back to Kari. "Here," he said holding the coat out to her. "We really can't have you walking around all of Kounan like that," he smiled.

Suddenly feeling self conscious Kari took the coat and put it on, "I probably look more ridiculous now."

Tasuki's grin just wouldn't go away, "Yes, but at least you're decent."

Tasuki walked to where his horse was tied up and started to gather his things. 'We need to move. Now," there was urgency in his voice as he stuffed the blanket into his bag. He untied his horse and lead it over to Kari. "Do you know how to ride?" He asked. She shook her head. "Well then. Come on, I'll help you up." Tasuki helped to life her up onto the horse and he followed swiftly up behind her. "Hold on," he said as he spurred the horse forward.

Hours later Kari leaned back into Tasuki's body and nestled between his arms she fell asleep. Tasuki rode on. As night fell Tasuki reined the horse to a stop. Kari stirred and Tasuki said "Hey there. Wake up. Go pee. Get a drink of water. We're going to be moving again in 5 minutes." He helped her down for the horse and she groggily stumbled away.

Kari walked back to the horse to find Tasuki already there and stuffing apples into his bag. One held in his teeth he held one out to her while mumbling.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," Kari smiled as she took the apple.

Tasuki grabbed the apple from his mouth and grinned, "Sorry, Priestess. I'll try to work on my manners."He reached out for her and helped her up onto the horse. He hopped up behind her, apple still in hand. And they were off.

They rode through the night mostly in silence. Kari dozed off again and when she woke the sun was rising and Tasuki had taken them to a pool in the mountains with a small waterfall.

"This is beautiful," Kari said as she half jumped half fell off the horse. Tasuki dismounted and led the horse over towards the waterfall.

After tying up the horse to a tree Tasuki held out his hand to Kari. "Come on," he said. Taking his hand she followed him along the rocky cliff wall towards the waterfall. "Be careful, it's slippery," Tasuki said as he carefully led her along the wall and behind the waterfall to a small cave. "We should be safe here. Not many people know about it and this is the only way in or out. We'll stay here today and travel again tonight." He disappeared back along the wall and left Kari standing alone in the dark cave. Almost instantly he was back, with his bag. He dug out the blanket and tossed it to Kari. In a few more trips Tasuki had brought in leaves for a mattress, and had built a fire.

He stood and watched Kari through the fire. She sat in silence staring at the flames. Almost in a trance. A pain grew in Tasuki's chest. He'd never realized before what an awful lot it was to be the Preistess. Miaka had been so caught up finding her missing friend Yui. So caught up in her love of Tamahome. It had been hard, sure, but she wanted to be here. She wanted to be here with Tamahome. But this time... Kari didn't want to be here. She had no part in this story from her point of view. She was just swept up in the momentum in a strange world where she was alone.

Tasuki's mind was filled with doubt. Feelings of failure. Without realizing it he was kneeling behind Kari and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tasuki..." she whispered. He just held on tight. Kari felt her eyes begin to water. Tears ran down her cheeks, tracing little paths through the dirt. And then she was sobbing at how overwhelming it all was and Tasuki held her close. She cried herself to sleep in his arms. Tasuki gently laid her down and then laid facing her. He pulled the blanket up over them and fell asleep too.


	5. The Monk

**Chapter 5. The Monk**

When Tasuki woke up there was a man with blue hair dressed as a monk sitting by their fire. There was a large scar across his face, covering one eye. He stood up solemnly, holding his staff. "It would have been much easier to find you if you'd stayed still, no da!" he said in a voice too cheerful for his face.

Tasuki smiled and yelled "Chichiri!" as he jumped up and gave the man a hug. "Long time no see!" Tasuki's voice was loud. Kari stirred and slowly sat up. Confusion crossed her face when she saw the man she didn't know standing with Tasuki.

She cleared her throat, "Hello. It's nice to meet you..."

"I'm Chichiri, no da!" the blue haired man quipped. "I saw a red light in the sky last week and I guessed that The Priestess had finally come to us. I've been searching for you, Priestess. I didn't realize until I was close and sensed his Chi that Tasuki had already found you. It is good that he has, no da!"

Kari stood up and stretched while walking over to Tasuki and Chichiri. "Chichiri? Tasuki said you'd be the easy one to find. But we didn't even need to look for you. That's good!" Kari said as she looked Chichiri in the eye. She wondered what caused that terrible scar, but she was trying to be polite. "That means only 5 more!"

Chichiri watched her anxiously walking around. He could tell that she was trying to put on a brave and happy act but it was shallow. She was clearly upset. "Priestess, We should move quickly to find the other 5 warriors. They will have been reincarnated and Tasuki and I may not recognize them, no da! When we get close to them I may be able to sense their Chi to help us locate them, no da!" Chichiri told the woman before him.

"I'm Kari. I want to help you all save Kounan. I really do. I'm sorry I'm a little distant. I'm just exhausted." she sighed. "It's all been a bit much."

"Kari's had a rough week, Chichiri. I've been with her for the past 3 days, but before that she was alone. I found her near dead by the road. She was dehydrated and starving. We were resting but our camp was ambushed by a man I don't know. He tired to take Kari, he had her by the hair. The only thing I could do to save her was cut the hair and pull her away. We rode through the night until we got here and slept during the day. She has every right to be exhausted. We need to let her rest and get some good food into her. I admit I haven't been the best at taking care of her," Tasuki said.

"No, Tasuki. You've fed me and clothed me. Thanks you." Kari said sincerely. "I wouldn't still be alive if it wasn't for you, Tasuki. You saved me more than once." She sat down next to the fire. "But I really am tired. And hungry. I don't feel like traveling today. Can I please just sleep?" She looked at them with pleading in her eyes.

"We should be safe here for a while, no da!" Chichiri said taking pity on the girl. "I'll cast a barrier around this cave to keep us hidden. Tasuki, you should go find some food for The Priestess, no da!" Chichiri held his hand in front of him with his middle and forefingers sticking up with his thumb. He held out his staff in his other hand and focused his energy. A light appeared and enveloped the whole cave. He then sat down maintaining this hand positions and continued to focus his energy.

Tasuki bent down and picked up his battered blanket. He walked over to Kari and draped it lightly over her shoulders. He whispered in her ear, "Are you okay, Kari? You'll be safe here with Chichiri. He's a good man and a powerful warrior. You can trust him, probably more than you can trust me." She made no movement or sound. He continued "Okay then. I'm going to go head out to see if I can find you something better than rabbit to eat. I'll be back, Kari." He lingered a moment near her ear and then stood up to leave.

She reached out and grabbed his hand as he went to walk away. "Tasuki. Thank you," her voice was a whisper.

Tasuki smiled as he left the cave. He called to Chichiri, "Take good care of Kar...The Priestess!" And then he was gone and Kari was left alone with the strange new warrior, Chichiri.


	6. Time Stands Still

**Chapter 6: Time Stands Still**

"PRIESTESS!" Chichiri's voice rang through the cave with urgency. "Now, Priestess. We have to go! Now, no da!" Chichiri was helping her to her feet. She clung to the blanket like a cape as he ushered her out of the cave. "Stay with me, Priestess!" He searched the area, "I don't see Tasuki, no da!" He yelled, as he moved Kari along. The forest was filled with people. Fighting was happening everywhere. An arrow whizzed by her head and Chichiri tried to shield her. "Priestess, we have to go, no da!" Chichiri yelled as he took off his straw hat.

Kari searched the faces for Tasuki, but she couldn't find him. Another arrow landed at her feet. "We can't leave Tasuki!" She yelled over the noise.

Chichiri held his straw hat out and said, "Priestess, I thought we could find Tasuki here, but it looks like the war has moved to us. These are Kounan soldiers fighting, we have to get out of here, no da."

Chichiri moved towards his straw hat, "We have to go, hold tight to me." Kari stood there while Chichiri held her close and she searched desperately for Tasuki.

The hat started to engulf them and as she could feel herself moving out of this place she saw a flash of orange. "Tasuki!" She yelled as she reached her hand out, but it was too late.

Chichiri and Kari were in a magnificent room of red and gold. Before they could move they were surrounded by guards, all pointing spears at them. "I am Suzaku Warrior, Chichiri. I've bought the Priestess, no da!" Chichiri said as he hold his hands up.

"Bring them here," a voice across the room said. Kari found herself being moved along down a red carpet to one end of the room. There was a gold throne with a young man sitting on it.

Chichiri went to one knee and said "You Highness, I have brought you The Priestess of Suzaku." Kari stood still as the whole room watched her. She didn't know what to do or say. Finally she dropped to her knees and bowed her head.

The Emperor laughed. "If you really are The Priestess there's no need for that," his youthful voice said. "Rise and tell me your name."

Kari stood up, shaking and in a small voice answered,"I'm Kari."

The Emperor looked at her appraisingly, "Tell me, Kari. Why should I believe you to be the Priestess of Suzaku?"

Kari stood shaking. "I...I was reading a book called The Universe of the Four Gods when a red light appeared and brought me to this world. I met Tasuki, who is a Suzaku warrior and he believed me to be The Priestess. He said that the red light proved that I am. Then I met Chichiri, another Suzaku warrior." Kari said everything she knew to say.

"If this is true then where is Tasuki?" The emperor asked.

Chichiri spoke, "You Highness, The war moved to where we were camped and I had to evacuate the Priestess. Tasuki had gone to look for food and we could not find him again. I had to get the Priestess to safety. I brought her to you because she is scared, exhausted, and hungry. She is in need of food and rest. Please, Your Highness." Chichiri untied his shoe and then lifted his pant leg so that his knee was visible. There was a glowing red character there, "This is proof, your Highness, that I am Suzaku Warrior, Chichiri. This is the Priestess. Take her to the shine of Suzaku if you don't believe it."

"Tasuki was there, Chichiri! Right as we came through your hat, I saw him. I called to him. Please, Chichiri, you have to go get him," Kari's words all slurred together in a rush. Turning to the Emperor she said, "Please! Please let Chichiri go save Tasuki!"

"You're Highness, if she did see Tasuki I should go get him right away, no da! The more of the Suzaku Seven we have together the better off we will be." Chichiri said. The Emperor nodded, and Chichiri disappeared in an instant. Kari was left standing alone before the Emperor.

"Kari, Forgive me. If One of the Suzaku Seven says that you are the Priestess then you are." He clapped his hands and several hand maids came forward. "Take the Priestess. See she is bathed, well fed, given new clothes and put to rest in the adjoining room from my personal quarters. Nothing is too good for the Priestess of Suzaku."

The women came and ushered Kari along. She went along in a daze as the women bathed her and dressed her in new clothing in the fashion of Kounan. She was in a beautiful room sitting at a large table as a man walked in with a tray overflowing with food. He set it before her and she hungrily cleared the bowl of soup, the rice and the meat. When she was full she walked over to the large bed and promptly passed out.

It was the dead of night when a soft "pop" came from across the room. Kari sat up quickly but relaxed when she realized it was Chichiri. Then seeing Tasuki not with him her voice wavered, "Where's Tasuki? Chichiri? Chichiri, what's wrong? Where is Tasuki?" She saw the somber look on Chichri's face and her heart raced. "No...no..."

Chichiri spoke softly, "I went back, Priestess and he was not there. I trust you though so I continued to look in all of the areas he could have possibly gotten to in that amount of time. I searched everywhere. There were dead bodies everywhere, Priestess. I. I didn't feel his Chi anymore. I searched everywhere. Priestess, I'm sorry." Chichiri sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Kari was frantic, "Chichiri! What do you mean? You don't mean? No! NO! NO!" She screamed and Chichri tried to calm her. A handmaid and guard came rushing into the room, but Chichiri waved them away.

"Priestess. I can't be sure, but I think," He swallowed hard. "I think he's dead, Priestess." That moment lasted an eternity as the Priestess cried and screamed.


	7. Overwhelming Sorrow

**Chapter 7: Overwhelming Sorrow**

It had been three days since Chichiri brought word of Tasuki's presumed death to the capital. Kari had not left her room. When she had arrived in the throne room she had still had Tasuki's dirty blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The hand maids had tried to throw it out but she had insisted that it wasn't hers and she needed to return it to it's owner. Now she clung to it as if it were life itself.

Her mind was a dark place, thoughts spiraling out of control. She would be dead if it wasn't for Tasuki and now he was dead because of her. She'd never experienced the death of a loved one in the real world. This was the first real time life seemed so fragile. How could he be gone? He said he'd be back. He'd lived so long. He'd been one of only 3 to survive the first time the Priestess appeared. He was strong. How was it possible for him to be dead? With no body it couldn't be true. And like that Kari's thoughts circled and spiraled from despair, to hope, to despair again.

There was a knock at the sliding door leading to the covered walkway outside. Kari ignored it. There was another knock followed by Chichiri's voice calling, "Priestess. Please. I'm coming in." The door slid open and Chichiri walked in and sat down on the foot of the bed. "Priestess, We need to start looking for the other Warriors soon. You need to be strong. There is a lot of work to do to save Kounan."

Kari sat up and pulled her knees close to her chest. She hugged Tasuki's blanket close around her. She pulled the blanket over her head and down to cover her face. She was silent. Chichiri spoke softly, "Kari. You can't cocoon yourself away from this. Kounan needs you. I know you have strength inside of you. You need to show it now. I know you're hurting. I know you were fond of Tasuki. He saved you life. He was the first person in this world to befriend you. You have every right to be sad. And I've tried to be strong for you so that you can grieve. But, Kari. I miss Tasuki too. Please, you have to come out of this room and be the Priestess."

Kari lifted the blanket off her face ever so slightly and peaked out. "Chichiri. I'm sorry," she said, misery dripping on every word.

"You don't need to be sorry, Priestess. You just need to act and not seclude yourself away in here. This won't go away on its own. Kounan needs you and you are the Priestess of Suzaku. You need to look inside yourself and find the strength and power that I know is inside of you," Chichiri said as he leaned towards Kari and gently pulled the blanked off her head. He could see the sorrow in her puffy red eyes. She'd cried a lot over the past few days and it showed on every inch of her face.

She spoke with wavering voice, "I don't know why I'm so sad. I just. I don't know. Tasuki was kind to me. I've never had someone close to me d...die before. I didn't know it would hurt my heart this much. I can feel it. It actually hurts in my chest. I didn't know it was really like that. I thought all that 'my heart hurts' was nonsense. But I really feel it. And I can't stop crying. I know it might be wrong. I only knew him a few days. But I miss him. Chichiri, I miss him so much. And I just want to crawl inside myself. I want to curl up and shrink down. I don't want to be here, Chichiri. It hurts too much. And I don't know why." Her voice rose as she continued, "I hate this! I don't want to be like this! I hate myself like this!" she threw off the blanket and punched the nearest pillow. "I don't want to do this! Chichiri! I'm not your Priestess. Find someone else! I can't do this. I can't do this, if people are going to die because of me I can't do this! Tasuki wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me. I killed him! I'm not going to be your Priestess if it means people are going to die for me! I won't!" She yelled and cried as her whole body began to shudder.

Chichiri sat in stunned. "Kari, it's true. People will die protecting you. But the lives you can save are so much more. You can save this whole kingdom. But only you can do it. We need you. We really need you to save us. And Tasuki died knowing that you would save us. He was with you protecting you, leading you. He did that because he put all his faith in you. In you summoning Suzaku and granting Kounan its wish for peace. He knew that you could do this. That's why he was with you. We need you so badly, Priestess. Please. I'll leave you alone now. I'll be back tomorrow morning to get you. I hope you'll be ready to go. I've had them make some traveling clothes for you. You can't travel easily in these court clothes they've got you in now. A handmaid will bring you your traveling things tonight. I hope you'll be ready to go search for the remaining warriors in the morning. Please." Chichiri stood up and walked out the door without looking back.

Kari was left alone again with her thoughts. She gathered herself up and took deep breaths. "You can do this. You can do this." she whispered to herself. "You have to do this. You have to do this." she took another deep breath. "For Tasuki." She let out a sigh and crawled under the blankets and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	8. A Brave Face

**Chapter 8: A Brave Face**

Kari stirred just at the sun was rising. She set her face like stone and quickly went about packing the things they'd given her to take. She put on her traveling clothes. A pair of black loose pants and a long pale pink and red dress. She tied the black satin sash around her waist over the dress and slipped on new black satin flats and tied the laces around her ankles. Packing Tasuki's blanket in her bag she was ready to go. She sat on her bed looking around at the room. It was beautiful. She'd just been too distraught to notice.

There was a knock at her door and she yelled, "Come in!" The door slid open and Chichiri stepped in.

He smiled as he said "I'm glad you're ready. We have a long journey ahead of us, no da! I heard rumors of a great doctor quite far from here. The Celestial Warrior Mitsukake had possessed a healing power in his past life. I believe it is possible he does in this life as well. I am hoping it is him, no da! We have an audience with the Emperor before we set out. We should go, no da!"

Kari got up and grabbed her rucksack off the table. Turning she smiled to Chichiri and followed him out the door. He led her to another room in the Emperor's private chambers. She'd been staying, by the Emperor's kindness, in some of the nicest most well guarded rooms near his. She hadn't seen him since that first day when they appeared before him though. She'd been too busy wallowing in self pity to venture out.

They entered the room to find just the young Emperor and a few of his closest advisers sitting at a large table.

"Please, sit," The Emperor said. He smiled, "Priestess, I've already spoken with Chichiri at length while you were secluded. But I'd like to speak with you as well. I am Emperor Shin Heitei. My great-grandfather was the Celestial Warrior Hotohori. He died at 18 in the war with Kutou before the first Priestess summoned Suzaku and was granted her wishes. Chichiri fought beside him and has told me of his greatness. Chichiri has been indispensable with his knowledge of Suzaku and the warriors. I am providing you with horses and provisions on your journey as well as money. I offered an honor guard for you but Chichiri has declined. He seems to feel it would attract unwanted attention to you. He said it is the Suzaku Seven's duty to protect you. I'm so happy you've finally come, Priestess," The young Emperor had trouble containing the excitement in his voice. "I wish I could accompany you like my great-grandfather Hotohori did! It is truly you who will save this empire, not me. I wish I could be there to help you, but I am not a Celestial Warrior and so I have no reason to abandon my duties here. But I will do all in my power to help you, Priestess. Is there anything you need from me? If it is within my power to grant it, I will."

Kari though for a moment then finally answered, "No, your highness. As long as there is food and horses. You have already clothed me and given me personal supplies. I have Chichiri with me. I can think of nothing else I could need. Thank you, you highness."

Shin Heitei laughed and stood, "Come here, Priestess. I want to bless you for your journey." Kari walked to the Emperor and he laughed and hugged her. Much to the dismay of his advisers. "May Suzaku guide you and protect you on your journey, Priestess. Thank you for saving Kounan!" He released her and she bowed her head in thanks. And then Chichiri was pulling her along outside to where there were two white horses waiting.

"I've Never ridden a horse before, Chichiri. When I was with Tasuki I rode with him. Well, I sat really. He did all the work. I have no idea how to ride a horse," Kari said.

Chichiri laughed. "You'll be fine. If anything happens I'll use my power to stop the horse, no da!" He was up on his horse and ready to ride away while Kari still stood looking terrified at the horse. She carefully put one foot in the stirrup and with a lack of grace pulled herself up. The horse was very tame and didn't seem to bothered by her inexperience. "See, Priestess! They picked a good horse for you, no da!" Chichiri called over.

Kari carefully edged her horse over to Chichiri and then they were off. They rode slowly at first, giving her time to get accustomed to riding a horse on her own. They rode next to each other in silence most of the day. Eventually well after midday, Chichiri said "It's good of you to put on a brave face. I know you're still hurting. But the fact that you can smile and go on right now shows me just how strong you really are. I wasn't strong enough to put on a brave face in my youth. I was so distraught that I wore a mask to cover my sadness, and my scar. I couldn't face the world without it."

"What happened," Kari asked, hoping it wasn't imprudent to ask. "Please, Chichiri, tell me your story."

"When I was young I was engaged to be married. I loved her very much. One day I found her in the arms of my best friend. I was heartbroken. I was angry. I had been betrayed. She broke off our engagement and soon after died in a great flood. I confronted my friend, Hiko, and he fell into the raging flooded river. I held onto him but I let go when a tree branch went through my eye, causing this scar. I bore the weight of that death for many years. I felt as though I had killed him. I could have saved him, and I didn't. I used to wear a mask to cover this scar. It made people feel more comfortable around me, and it helped me forget for just a moment that I'd killed my friend. As I grew older I learned to live with my face as I am. But it took a long time to get there," Chichiri grew quiet again.

They rode on in silence again until nightfall. They made camp and ate a good diner from the provisions Emperor Shin Heitei had given them. It wasn't long before Kari was falling asleep beneath the dirty moth eaten blanket. She pulled it up close to her face where she could still smell Tasuki. And then sleep took over.


	9. It Doesn't Get Any Easier

**Chapter 9: It Doesn't Get Any Easier**

Time passed on, days and then weeks. Chichiri's hopefulness about Mitsukake lead to nothing. They'd come to that village a week ago and had now turned south. He had apologized for his magic not being able to help them. They had tried traveling through his hat a few times but it wasn't helpful. It just cut out so much of the area they were meant to search. The only way to do this was the long, hard way, it seemed.

They'd even been to Mt. Taikyoku. Chichiri had told Kari of how he'd trained there many many years ago. But Taitsukun offered no help other than the fact that Tamahome was still alive in Kari's world. They'd determined that in the 103 years that had passed in The Universe of the Four Gods, only 20 had passed in Kari's world. Tamahome would be 45 by now. Since Taka Sukunami still lived in the real world, Tamahome had not been reincarnated into this one. Taitsukun said that once all of the other warriors were gathered Kari would have to go back to her world and find Taka and convince him to come back. None of these things, she was warned, would be easy.

And the travel didn't get any easier either. She was sore and covered in bruises from a few falls. She was constantly hungry as there was never quite enough food to go around in the drought stricken Kounan. Even the Emperor's money could only buy so much outside of the capital. Her clothes hadn't stayed new and shiny for long either. And then there was that ever present sadness in her heart over the loss of Tasuki. Taitsukun had been vague but told her that if any of her Celestial Warriors died she would need to find the holy relics of the other recent Priestesses in order to call upon the power of Genbu and Byakko to help her summon Suzaku. Just another thing to add to her ever growing list of problems to solve.

Chichiri and Kari had fallen mostly into silence as they continued their search. They had stopped making small talk around the first week. Comfortable around each other by now they found words weren't necessary most of the time. Chichiri didn't push her to talk if she didn't want to. She was already doing enough.

A week ago they'd been followed by men Chichiri couldn't place. They still weren't sure if they were spies or thieves. They'd managed to lose them a few days ago. Before that they had ended up near the war again and had to ride fast and far to get away from the clashing swords and whizzing arrows.

But today the trouble was the heat. Kari sat dizzily on her horse, not sure how much longer she could go. Her stomach was tearing itself apart and she felt hotter than she should. She managed to stay atop her hose much longer than she thought she could, but finally mid way through the day she fell off, and couldn't get up. Chichiri reigned in and jumped down to help her. "I'm sorry, it's just so hot. I'm a little dizzy. I'm sorry," she said as she tried to stand up on shaky legs.

Chichiri placed one arm around her to help her stand and then placed his other hand on her forehead. "You have a fever," he stated. "We have to get you inside somewhere to rest."

Chichiri helped her along until an inn. He paid the inn-keep and asked for cold water to be brought up. The innkeeper protested that they didn't have water to spare for bathing. Chichiri helped Kari up the stairs, into the room and into the bed. He opened the shutters and let light in. He disappeared and then came back with cold water. He helped her drink some and then placed a cold, wet, rag on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"I'll be back, Priestess," Chichiri said and then he disappeared through his hat. Kari was left alone and ill. She tossed and turned unable to sleep. She threw twice. It was a night of heat, misery, chills and hunger. And loneliness. She tossed and turned and through her fever she whimpered, "Chichiri...Chichiri...anyone. Please...Tasuki..." and lost consciousness.


	10. The Doll

**Chapter 10: The Doll**

Chichiri had arrived where he sensed the evil presence. It was risky, leaving the Priestess alone in that state, but he had a hunch she wasn't just sick on her own. There was a strong evil in this town. Though hungry and tired, The Priestess had been well enough before they entered the town.

He desperately hoped he'd done right by leaving her to come search for the source of the uneasy feeling in his gut. He knew he had to work quickly. She wasn't safe alone, not now, and certainly not for much longer. Chichiri leaned his ear against the back wall of the house he had crept behind. He heard raised voices inside yelling, "You're doing it wrong! She was supposed to be dead by now! How hard can it possibly be to kill one girl?" Chichiri put his hand forward and focused his chi at the wall. The wall glowed and vibrated and then a hole burst through it. Chichiri threw up a protective ward and entered the room.

All eyes were on him as the two men fumbled for their swords. The smaller man held a crude wooden doll with a mess of long dark hair attached to its head, it's was dripping wet. He'd just pulled it out a bowl of hot water. He waved it at Chichiri, "You make another move and your little Priestess is dead."

Chichiri stood still. "Who are you? Why are you after the Priestess?" He asked, calmly. But he already knew by their clothes that they were from Kutou. The rest wasn't hard to guess.

"Heh. You don't need to know, now, do you?" The larger man said as he lunged towards Chichiri with his sword. Chichiri focused his energy and sent a blast at the man, knocking him down. The smaller man threw the doll across the room and yelled "I guess we'll just kill you first then." He made a move towards Chichiri but it was too late. Chichiri was one step ahead of him. While he was distracted Chichiri had grabbed the wooden doll and was gone. There wasn't time to kill them now, the Priestess was unattended.

With a "pop" Chichiri arrived back in the room at the inn. Kari was conscious but in a pile on the floor against the wall opposite the bed. She'd been thrown from the bed a few moments earlier and was badly bruised. Chichiri gently picked her up and set her on the bed. "How do you feel now Priestess? Are you alright?" he asked. She looked confused but better.

"I think I feel better. I'm really sore from that fall though. Or whatever it was," she said.

Chichiri held his hand to her forehead and sighed with relief, "Your fever is gone, Priestess. I'm glad, no da!" He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled the wooden doll out of his shirt. "I found some Kutou men. They had this, no da. When I first met you Tasuki had said that a man had grabbed you by the hair in an attack?" he asked. He held the doll up to her head to see if the hair was the same. "This is a magic doll made by a sorceress. I'm not sure how those men got it, but thankfully they didn't understand how it works, no da. That's why you were only sick," Chichiri explained.

"Oh right. ONLY sick," Kari said with a weak smile. "But I do feel much better. I thought I was going to die. Thank you, Chichiri. But as wonderful as you are, we really really need more of the Suzaku Seven. I know before you showed up...Tasuki...he was nearly at his wits end trying to take care of me and protect me by himself. I'm sure you're tired too, Chichiri. I'm going to try harder, I promise," Kari said.

"It's not your fault you were sick, no da! But you're right. We really do need more of the Suzaku Seven. You get some more rest. I'm going to try to see if I can sense anything now that the evil presence is gone, no da!" Chichiri settled crossed legged on the floor and fell into silent concentration. Kari settled back into the bed and watched him until she fell asleep.

Chichiri's eyes opened wide and he whispered, "Nuriko!"


	11. The Wolf and The Farmer

**Chapter 11: The Wolf and The Farmer**

A beautiful man with purple hair tied back walked into the town leading a horse with a body draped over it. "You better appreciate what I'm doing for you. I'm all dirty now from walking on the road," he said. He lead the horse carefully through the busy street. "You still alive back there, sweetie?" He called. The body groaned.

"Now look, mister. After all I've done for you the least you could do is say thank you. My father found your near dead in that field and he let you stay with us until you were better. I helped nurse you back to health, which I really shouldn't have done. It cut into the time I could spend helping father in the fields. You really owe us, you hear me?" He prattled on and on, cheerfully. "Then you go and get yourself hurt again on your way here. You said I had to come with you, but I really fail to see why. I'm not going to help this girl. Are you listening to me? Hey!" He punched the body hanging over the horse playfully. It moaned in pain.

The beautiful man with purple hair sighed. "Alright! You said this was where I needed to take you, so now we're here, you can get off my horse and I'll be on my way. Hey! Seriously? Are you listening to me at all?" The man walked over and effortlessly lifted the body off the horse and threw it over his shoulder. The body's coat hung over his face as he dangled like a sack of potatoes. "You owe me, big time, mister."

The man stood in the middle of the road with the body over his shoulder yelling cheerfully, "HEY! PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU! I'VE GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU! Oh heeeeyyyyyy."

The body mummbled, "Stop being such a queer, Nuriko."

The beautiful man, Nuriko, punched the body again. "I've told you, I'm not into guys. The past is the past. Just because I'm beautiful doesn't mean..." he trailed off as he spotted a blue haired monk and a young girl running towards him. "Oh heeellllooo there, girlie! Are you The Priestess of Suzaku?" Nuriko asked loudly.

Chichiri quipped with a smile, "Nuriko! How did you find us, no da!?"

Nuriko started, "This sack of meat here was insistent on finding you so he was asking every..."

Kari smiled and said a little too loudly, "Wait? Nuriko!? As in the Celestial Warrior Nuriko?!" Nuriko grinned and nodded. Kari leaped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy you found us! And it's so good to have another girl along!"

Nuriko and Chichiri both laughed awkwardly. "How long before she figures it out?" Nuriko asked Chichiri.

Kari looked confused, "Figure what...o...ut...Oh..." she put her hands on Nuriko's flat chest. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! You're just so beautiful I thought you were..." Kari trailed off.

Nuirko laughed, "It's okay, honey. It's not the first time I've been mistaken for a woman."

Nuriko moved the body of his shoulder and dropped it in a heap at Kari's feet. "I brought you a welcome present, girlie," Nuriko said. "He's still alive, just a bit useless lately is all."

Kari looked at the tangled mass of limbs and couldn't stop the tears. She kneeled down next to the man at her feet and brushed the bright orange hair out of his face. She cried even harder as she threw her arms around him. And wouldn't let go.

A few minutes later Nuriko said "Hey, I didn't realize you'd be that happy to see him. But we should probably get out of the middle of the road, we've drawn quite the crowd with your bawling." He reached down and picked up Tasuki in one arm and Kari in the other. "Lead the way, Chichiri!" he yelled as they headed to the inn.

Nuriko carried Tasuki and Kari up the stairs of the inn with ease and carelessly dropped them both on the bed. "Sooo, then! What the heck is goin' on here?" Nuriko asked.

Chichiri pulled a chair over to the bed and asked Nuriko, "What happened? We thought Tasuki was dead. I couldn't sense his chi anymore. I still can't."

Nuriko put his hands on his hips, "Well, I don't know about all that, but I went with my father to give some of the bodies left from the fighting a proper burial. Our land went up to that forest and we wanted to clear up the mess and honor the dead. We found this man barely alive there. A large man had died on top of him. Tasuki was in bad shape. We brought him home to our farm and helped him back to health. I knew who he was, but I was kinda hoping he wouldn't figure out who I am. But he did. He recognized me for Nuriko right away and I tried to play dumb but my strength gave me away," Nuriko told. "Well, you see, About a month and a half ago a red light appeared in the sky and I suddenly had all these memories. A past life. A priestess called Miaka. I'd awakened as the Suzaku warrior Nuriko. Now that was a shock, let me tell you! I'd just been living my life as a farmer, helping my family and then all of a sudden I have this past life and I'm not just a beautiful man anymore, I have this super strength and I have this destiny. So when I found Tasuki I'd already awoken to my past. But I really was kinda hoping I could get out of it. My family really needs my help."

Tasuki mumbled from the bed, "You can't just do that Nuriko."

Nuriko laughed, "Oh ho! This from you, of all people Tasuki? Now didn't you try to avoid being Tasuki by telling us you were Genro, the bandit? You lied to us and almost got Miaka killed when she went searching for a way to bring back your dead boss, you know, the one you told us was Tasuki! Really rich coming from you!"

Tasuki groaned, "I wish you hadn't gotten you memories back."

Kari and Chichiri sat taking it all in. Tasuki was alive. They'd found Nuriko, or rather he'd found them. Either way they had three warriors together at last. Kari asked, "Nuriko, if you helped Tasuki get better, why is he all beat up now? And why can't Chichiri sense his chi?"

"Well, We were headed here. He insisted I come with him to find you, and I guess now that I'm here I'll stay. But anyway, he was mostly better, but still having a hard time getting around when we were attacked by two men on the road. Well, I took care of them but Tasuki kinda got in the crossfire. Oh well! He'll alive so that's all that really matters!" Nuriko laughed nervously.

"You might like to tell them that I'd still be fine if you hadn't 'accidentally' beat me to a pulp along with those other guys. Thanks a lot Nuriko. I'd expect Chichiri still can't sense me because I'm so beat up that I just don't have much power right now," Tasuki said as he tried to sit up. Kari reached over to help support him.

Chichiri leaned over and looked Tasuki up and down. "We need to get you fixed up, quickly, no da!"

Nuriko laughed, "Well then, Chichiri, you and I should go look for Mitsukake and leave Tasuki and Kari here to rest. They'll be fine! He can still use his fan so if there's trouble he can protect the Priestess. And he really needs Mitsukake's help. If I awoke when that red light was in the sky then I'd guess the others did too. Come, on, Chichiri!" Nuriko gave Tasuki a wink and pulled Chichiri out of the room.


	12. Closeness

**Chapter 12: Closeness**

Tasuki and Kari found themselves alone in the dim room. And suddenly they had nothing to say to each other. She helped him lay down and covered him up then climbed into the chair next to the bed and waited. Restless she got up and got a glass of water and brought it to Tasuki. She held it out to him but he didn't move. So she sat it down on the chair and then took the old blanket off the foot of the bed and curled up on the floor in the corner of the room.

"I said I'd come back," Tasuki croaked.

Kari laid in the dark corner wrapped in the blanket and stared blankly across the room.

"Kari...I..." Tasuki trailed off.

A small voice came from the corner, "I missed you," Kari said.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"I thought you were dead. I cried myself to sleep for days," She accused miserably.

Tasuki let out a small chuckle. "So someone did cry when I died. I didn't think I'd made such an impression on you."

"Yeah. Neither did I," Kari whispered. She stood up and walked over to the bed, blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"You still have that thing? Geez. Looks like Chichiri didn't do any better of a job taking care of you. He couldn't even find you a clean blanket." Tasuki laughed.

"No, he did much better than you. He didn't cut my hair trying to save me," Kari said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Taking the blanket off she added it to the pile on top of Tasuki. "I held onto this, I wanted to give it back to you."

"But you thought I was dead?" Tasuki smiled.

Kari looked away, blushing and mumbled, "Shut up."

Tasuki used most of his strength to pull her down next to him, putting his arm around her. "I'm glad you missed me. I missed you too," he said.

They laid in silence next to each other until Tasuki had fallen asleep. Kari looked at him and as she drifted off, whispered, "Don't ever leave me again, Tasuki."


	13. A Bad Idea

**Chapter 13: Bad Idea**

"Nuriko! What are you doing, no da? One of us should stay with the Priestess, no da!" Chichiri said as Nuriko led him out into the street. "

"It's fine, it's fine!" Nuriko laughed as he slapped Chichiri on the back. "Tasuki will take good care of her. Besides, we need to find Mitsukake and we can't travel with Tasuki in that shape."

Chichiri gave Nuriko a solemn look, "Nuriko, you know we can't let that happen."

Nuriko laughed "Oh ha ha! Let what happen? They're fine!"

Chichiri held Nuriko by the wrist, "You know what I mean. I'm not blind and neither are you. But it will only end in sadness for both of them."

"Oh there's nothing to worry about, besides, Miaka and Tamahom got their happily ever after!" Nuriko laughed it off.

"And the likelihood of that happening again is next to none. The Priestess can't be distracted or we'll have a harder time summoning Suzaku," Chichiri explained, worry on his face.

Nuriko's eyes narrowed as he looked at Chichiri, "I said it's fine, Chichiri. I've been with Tasuki for over a month now. We talked. He cares about her very much and I teased him about it. But he told me that he knew he could never act because it wouldn't end well. Tasuki isn't so immature as he used to be. He knows what's going on. It will be fine. But they should still have some time alone to reconcile themselves after all they've been through. It's fine, Chichiri." Nuriko smiled. "Now come one! You've still got that magic of yours, right? You can magic us somewhere else, right? Come on! I heard a story about a healer in a village not far from here. Even if it's not Mitsukake, he can still help Tasuki. Come on!"

So Chichiri and Nuriko vanished into his cape and emerged again in another village.

"Well would you look at this?! This is a quaint little place!" Nuriko quipped. They walked down the road looking for this healer Nuriko had heard of.

Chichiri walked over to a food stall and asked, "Do you have a healer in this village, no da?"

The vendor answered, "Oh yes, he's staying in that last building down there on the right."

Chichiri bowed in thanks and continued walking with Nuriko. As they reached the end of the street a very large man stepped out of the building and Nuriko yelled, "MITSUKAKE!" and ran forward.

The man immediately stepped back inside and barred the door. "There's nobody here by that name," A deep voice yelled through the door.

Nuriko turned to Chichiri, "Was that him?" Chichiri nodded. Without hesitation Nuriko tore the door off its hinges. Inside they saw Mitsukake standing in front of a woman and two small children.

"I'm not going. I have a life here. I didn't know I was a Suzaku warrior until last month when the red light appeared in the sky. All these memories came flooding back, but I don't want them. I'm happy here with my family. I can't leave my family." And Mitsukake stood firm.


	14. Family

**Chapter 14: Family**

"How can you expect me to leave my family?" Mitsukake said as he ushered his children and wife out the back door and away from Nuriko and Chichiri. He kissed his wife on the cheek and whispered, "Keep the kids outside for a while. They're the people I told you about. It'll be fine." Turning to Chichiri and Nuriko he said firmly, "I have a job to do in this village. I can't just leave my job, my life, my family. What do you really expect me to say?"

Nuriko and Chichiri watched in silence.

Mitsukake sat at the table and rested in head in his hands, "I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't."

Nuriko walked slowly forward and took the seat opposite Mitsukake. "I know," he said gently. "I was helping my father in our fields when the red light appeared and all these memories came rushing back. I didn't really want them either. I knew that I had died while helping the Priestess. If that isn't a reason to not want to help again then I don't know what is. But then I met Tasuki. Did you know that Tasuki's been living this whole time? Chichiri too. I thought we were the ones with the short straw. We died. I had no idea that it'd be worse to live. I remembered Tasuki and I knew that I had to help him, even if I didn't want to."

Chichiri silently slipped out the back door. Mitsukake looked at Nuriko and said, "I know. But I can't. I have a family, Nuriko. I'm sorry. I just can't leave them." Chichiri stood in the doorway with Mistukake's wife.

Nuriko looked at him and nodded, "I know. Tasuki's in bad shape. We had some trouble on the road while we were on our way to meet Chichiri and The Priestess. Can you at least come with us to where he's staying and heal him? We'll probably never find Tamahome either. I guess it's just as easy to be missing you too. Just please, come with us and heal Tasuki."

"And you're not going to try to trick me into staying?" Mitsukake asked shortly.

"No. If you can heal Tasuki for us and still want to come back here than by all means, we'll let you." Nuriko said cheerily. "Right now it's one step at a time, and we've got a badly wounded Suzaku Warrior that needs taken care of."

A women's soft voice came from the doorway, "You should help them, dear. I don't want you to leave but if it means Suzaku can save us... I'd be so proud to know that my husband helped do that." Mistukake's wife stood grasping her fist to her chest.

Mistukake stood and hugged his wife. "I'm going to go heal Tasuki. I will be back, we can talk about this later, dear."

"You should be proud to be one of the Suzaku Seven," his wife said as she looked him in the face. "I would be proud to be..."

He hugged her tighter and then turned to Chichiri and Nuriko, "I will at least help you heal Tasuki. I can do that much."

Chichiri spread his cloak on the floor and they all stood on it and like that they were gone.

There was a "pop" in the corner of the room and suddenly Nuriko and Chichiri were standing with a very large man.

Nuriko loudly and nervously laughed, "Ohh helllooo! Tasuki! Kari! Wake up! We're here!" as he rushed over to the bed where they were sleeping together. Nuriko whispered to Kari, "Get out of there, they're watching you!" as he pulled her out of the bed. "I just can't leave you alone!"

Kari groggily looked at the large man, "Oh, you've brought a healer? That's great!" She bowed to the large man yelled "Thank you so much, sir!"

Mitsukake said, "It's alright." and walked over to the bed where Tasuki laid, awake from all of Nuriko's yelling.

Nuriko pulled Kari back to the wall where Chichiri stood, "Give him some room, geez, girlie!"

Mitsukake kneeled next to the bed and held his palm out. A warm red light glowed from his hand and washed over Tasuki. Mitsukake sat down on the floor exhausted.

Tasuki sat up like he had never even been hurt. He happily yelled, "Mitsu..."

"Oh ho ho!" Nuriko cut in, "Look at that! You're all better, Tasuki! Isn't that great Kari?" He tried to direct the conversation away from Mitsukake, but Kari already knew.

"That...that light..." Kari slowly stepped towards Mitsukake and kneled down in front of him. She gently took his hand and looked at the palm. A red character glowed warmly. "You are! You are Mitsukake!" she couldn't contain her excitement. "I only need to find 3 more! Mitsukake! I'm so glad you're here!" She threw her arms around him in thanks. J

umping up she surveyed the room with a smile. "Chichiri, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Tasuki! I was all alone in my world; but now look how big my family has grown!"

Nuriko and Chichiri smiled at Mitsukake as his face softened. "A big family indeed, Priestess," he said.


	15. Independence and Strength

Chapter 15: Independence and Strength

The sun shone through the open window marking a new day. Kari stirred to find Nuriko and Tasuki gone from the room. Chichiri and Mitsukake were both hastily packing things.

"Priestess, I'm going to take Mitsukake to his family so he can tell them goodbye and explain to his children why he was to leave, no da," Chichiri said as he packed.

Kari frowned, "You have a family? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to uproot you. You should stay with them," Kari said miserably. She hadn't realized how fortunate she was to find the first three warriors unattached. She knew how awful it was to have family abandon you. She couldn't stand the thought of being the reason Mitsukake had to leave his.

"No, I should be with you. It is my duty. You will save Konan for us, and I must do my part to help you. My family will be proud. We will be be back soon, Priestess. I promise," Mitsukake said.

"Oh, no. Please don't make promises like that. The last time someone told me they'd be back, I thought he died. I'm still not sure my heart can take anything like that again."She was quiet for a moment then continued, "But I can't find the other warriors without you, Chichiri. I can't sense them like you can. What if we're separated? I'll never find them..." she was all a worry and on the verge of panic. They'd finally managed to gather 4 of the warriors together and now she was about to loose two of them again. She couldn't stand the thought of them all not being together.

"Mitsukake, could you go bring Nuriko and Tasuki back here, no da?" Chichiri said as he locked eyes with him. Mitsukake nodded curtly and left the room.

"Priestess," Chichiri said gently as her moved over and sat on the bed next to Kari. "You're stronger than you know, no da. Tasuki was drawn to your chi without realizing it. The warriors have the power to sense each other AND their priestess. The reason we had to find Nuriko and Mitsukake is that they didn't want to come to you. That's why you had to go to them. Just as Tasuki and I found you, we can hope that Hotohori and Chiriko will be searching for you. They may be on their way to you right now. You don't need me to sense them. You just have to listen, no da." He laid his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll be alright, no da!"

"So you mean Tasuki found me because I'm the Priestess? He wouldn't have helped me if I wasn't..." she trailed off, afraid to know the answer.

"You need to ask him that, but I simply meant it wasn't an accident that he was passing by when you were there, no da. That doesn't mean that he only helped you because you are the Priestess. Don't underestimate Tasuki, either. Or any of the warriors. Yes, we are drawn to your chi, but that's not why we stay. Just look at Mitsukake and Nuriko. They didn't want to be here,but then they met you, no da," Chichiri said gently.

Mitsukake walked back into the room with Nuriko and Tasuki. Chichiri smiled at Kari and then stood up and spread his cloak on the floor. "Let's go, Mitsukake, no da!" And they both disappeared through the cloak.

Nuriko walked over to Kari and with hands on hips announced, "Well then, girlie. Looks like you're with us! You ready for this?"

Kari steeled herself and took a deep breath, "Yes! Do we have any idea where to find Hotohori or Chiriko?"

"Not a clue," Nuriko said. "But Hotohori was a great swordsman before, I think it's safe to assume he is in this life as well. I mean, my powers haven't changed. So we just need to find the best swordsman in Konan, right?!"

Kari nodded as she caught Tasuki watching her. Why are his eyes so sad? "Well, a great swordsman would likely be with the army, right? Is it possible that Hotohori is a soldier? That would mean we'd need to go to the boarders and the war front. I should learn how to defend myself..." she trailed off. "It will be dangerous."

"That's what we're here for." Tasuki said as he moved to Kari's side to usher her along towards the door.

"I'm used to getting things done with only Chichiri now," Kari mumbled.

Nuriko quickly grabbed all of their bags and they all headed down to the horses. Kari jumped up onto one of them and started to pull away leaving Tasuki and Nuriko to figure out what to do with the remaining one horse. "Oi! Kari! One of us has to ride with ya! Hey!" Tasuki yelled after her. She reigned around and looked at them. "When did ya learn ta ride? Yer really tryin' ta do this on yer own, aren't ya?" Tasuki asked, inadequacy filling his heart.

"Chichiri taught me. I had months with out any of you here other than Chichiri. I learned a lot even if I was busy grieving for someone who wasn't dead." Kari said as she looked at Tasuki.

Nuriko spoke up "Well then, looks like I'll ride with you, Priesetess. If you don't mind?" Kari nodded and Nuriko hopped up behind her on the horse leaving Tasuki to the other one.

"What the Hell?" Tasuki mumbled to himself as he spured his horse on to catch up with Nuriko and Kari. "Do ya even know where yer goin'?"

Nuriko laughed, "Of course I do! We're heading to the boarder with Kutou." They rode on in silence for a long time until Nuriko stopped just outside a village. "It's time to eat. What do you guys want to do? Go try to buy food in this village or keep going a little and see if we can catch something hunting?"

"Ya mean see if I can catch somethin' huntin', right? Or did your eminence learn how to hunt from Chichiri too?" Tasuki said, venom in his voice.

Kari looked at him with a fire in her eyes, "No! I'll need my warrior to do that for me. Besides, we don't have much money. We should probably just see if Tasuki can catch something."

"IF?" Tasuki asked. "Oh I assure you, your eminence, I can. Let's go." With that Tasuki rode off fast ahead through the village and out the other end towards the forest.

"Well, good. Now we can talk, girlie." Nuriko said as they rode slowly through the village. "What the heck is up with you two? You know Tasuki couldn't stop thinking about you when he was hurt, right?"

Kari sighed, "I know. And I didn't mean to be that way. I just have grown a bit since he first found me. I learned a lot from Chichiri and I don't need to rely on Tasuki as much as I did before. When he found me I was almost dead. I was confused. I was lost. I was astray. It wasn't a good time for me. But the truth is that I've always been alone. My whole life really. I've always been able to fend for myself in my world so it was really strange for me to not be able to here. But I've gotten a bit better at it and I want to be strong. I want to do things for myself."

Nuriko listened silently as they rode on.

Kari continued, "I mean. I'm so thankful for the things Tasuki did for me. And the truth is that I missed him so much. But not because I needed him to feed me or ride the horse with me or anything like that. Well...maybe at first it was like that. But not anymore. I just missed him, that's all. But I don't want him to fight for me and get hurt. I want to fight for myself. But that's the one thing Chichiri didn't teach me. I can't use magic so I could only fight with a weapon and that's not really his forte. I was hoping Tasuki would teach me, but now I've messed that up. He really seems angry with me."

Nuriko considered, "No. I don't think so. Kari, while he was recovering at my fathers house all he did was think about getting back to you. He tried a few times to sneak away before he was healed. He was really hell bent on getting back to you. And he really wanted to make sure I came with him. He was doing that all for you. And I probably shouldn't tell you this, but there may have been a few nights where he was calling your name out through his pain. He's not angry with you. He just wanted so badly to get back to you to protect you and well, now you won't let him do that." Nuriko sighed. "But really, you don't need to know how to fight. That really is why we are here, you know that, right?"

"I know. But I don't want anybody to get hurt on account of me. I really do want to help." Kari said earnestly as they reached the end of the village. By the time they reached Tasuki he had already caught a rabbit and had it skinned and cooking over the fire. He sat in silence tending to it.

Kari smiled. Of course he caught food. Of course he has the fire going. Tasuki really was reliable when it came down to it. She and Nuriko dismounted and joined Tasuki by the fire.

Nuriko asked Tasuki, "Is there any water around here?" Tasuki nodded and pointed with his head off to his right. "Right then. I'll go get our jugs filled up."Nuriko grabbed all the jugs and flasks and headed off towards the river.

Kari sat down next to Tasuki by the fire and sheepishly said, "Thank you, Tasuki." He grunted. They sat in silence for a moment and then Kari spoke, "Tasuki, will you please teach me to fight?"

"Am I really not good enough for ya?" Tasuki asked as his eyes turned to her.

"That's not what I mean at all! I just...I don't want anybody getting hurt just for me. I want to be able to help. I want to be able to stand my ground." she said eagerly. "Tasuki, you don't know this, I'm sure, but I have lived alone nearly my whole life. I've been able to take care of myself forever. You just found me on a terrible day. I'm not used to needing so much help and now that I can ride and am starting to know about this world, I just want to help. That doesn't mean I'm not thankful for all you've done for me."

Tasuki sat watching her as she sighed, "Tasuki, just because I can do things for myself doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you..."

He looked into her eyes and then without speaking put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. They sat in silence for a while.

"Ya don't want me ta teach you ta fight. You'll want Hotohori for that," Tasuki finally said. The fire had returned to his voice.

"But Hotohori died. You didn't. Chichiri told me all about the last time the Priestess was here. He told me about that war after Nuriko, and Chiriko had already died. How Seiryu had sealed away Suzaku so none of you could use any of your powers. How Mitsukake died when he and Chichiri were helping the injured. How Hotohori died in the battle. And also how you fought, without your powers, in that war and survived. I think I probably want you to teach me," Kari said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, that." Tasuki said embarrassed, "That was just 'cuz Koji showed up with the bandits. I'd have been no good on my own, I'm sure. Yer givin' me too much credit."

Kari smiled. "I don't think I am. I'm pretty sure you're very strong, Tasuki."

Nuriko walked back and they ate their lunch quickly and got ready to head out again. Kari hopped up onto her horse and before she could protest or do anything, Tasuki had climbed up behind her. He reached his arms around her and grabbed the reins. Nuriko smiled and mounted the other horse.

"I don't care if ya don't need me. I'm here. Deal with it." Tasuki said. There were clearly going to be some upsets along the way, both of them being a little headstrong. But he was pretty sure they'd manage somehow.


	16. How to Fight

Chapter 16: How to Fight

"I'll teach you then if Mr. Fire thinks he's not good enough," Nuriko chimed in as they rode along, the sun slowly setting in the sky.

"Oi! Ya can't even use a sword, can ya?" Tasuki yelled at Nuriko.

Kari sat quietly and listened to Tasuki and Nuriko go back and forth with insults. The words "Queer," "Flaming," and "Idiot" came up several times.  
Kari let out a long and hearty laugh, "It's never quiet for long with both of you together, is it?"

With that Tasuki brought the horse to a stop near a pool of water. "We'll camp here fer the night," he said as he hopped off the horse in one swift motion. Before anyone could protest he'd tied up the horses, built a fire and taken his dirty old blanket from his pack and spread it on the ground next to the fire.

"I didn't realize it was so late. Shouldn't Chichiri and Mitsukake have joined up with us by now?" Kari said worried. Nuriko and Tasuki exchanged worried glances. It was only a matter of time before she realized that it was past their rendezvous time.

Nuriko gave a nervous laugh and chirped, "Oh, I'm sure they're fine! Mitsukake probably just wanted to spend the night with his family. Yeah."

Kari nodded silently, her face set in a worried look. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. Tasuki, find food. Nuriko, show me something to defend myself. We need to hurry and eat and get to sleep. We need to move early, with or without Chichiri and Mitsukake."

Tasuki and Nuriko both looked impressed with Kari's willingness to take the lead.

Tasuki walked to Kari and grabbed her hand and squeezed. His eyes were determined as they looked deep into her soul, "I'll be back," he said. Then he walked off into the forest alone.

Kari watched him until he vanished from sight and then turned to Nuriko who was standing, hands on hips with a huge smile on his face.

"What?!" Kari snipped as she threw a weak punch at Nuriko's shoulder. Nuriko effortlessly stopped the fist.

"Oh, girlie. You're going to have to do way better than that against me, you know!" Nuriko took a step back and said, "Really, for hand to hand combat you're going to be better off fighting dirty. Just kick 'em in the balls."

"Okay," Kari said as she moved to kick Nuriko.

Nuriko dodged, "NO NO! NOT ME!" He yelled as he laughed and ran away. "STOP! I just mean you're not strong and you're not going to have time to get strong so the best way I can tell you to take down a man when you are unarmed is just to kick him. Seriously. I'm sorry I don't have anything better to show you, but for hand to hand combat that should get you far enough. You'll have to have one of the other guys teach you weapons. I've never needed them."

Kari sighed dejected, "Yeah, you're right. But you could have just told me that before I sent Tasuki away to find food so you could teach me."

Nuriko laughed, hands on hips, "Are you kidding?! I didn't want to go hunting!" Nuriko's face went serious as he said, "Besides, let Tasuki do this for you. He wants to. And when he gets back he'll want to teach you to fight too. Seriously, girlie. Just go easy on him. He wants to help you."

Kari grumbled. "Yeah, yeah."

"OH! And don't use that little advice I gave you on hand to hand combat against Tasuki. You hear me?!" Nuriko yelled as he walked over to the fire and plopped down to rest.

Kari joined Nuriko by the fire, "Tell me more about Hotohori, or Chiriko, or Tamahome. The more I now the easier it might be to find them."

Nuriko looked at Kari and smiled, "Now, how do I explain this? So you see, Hotohori was the emperor, right? Well I was living in his sera..."

"Nuriko was a cross-dressing fag who was trying to get with the Emperor, Hotohori," Tasuki said flatly as he stepped into the light of the fire.

"Wait, what?! I thought all those gay jokes were just because of how pretty Nuriko is. I'm sorry, Nuriko. I didn't know." Kari stumbled over her words in a hurry to play it off.

"So Nuriko's your kinda man then, eh? You like the pretty boys then?" Tasuki asked pointedly as he skinned the rabbit.

"I didn't say that. I mean. I... Rabbit again, Tasuki? Really?" Kari said as she eyed her future meal.

Tasuki just mumbled and kept working.

Nuriko picked the conversation back up. "Now, now. I was a woman at heart so that didn't make me gay. Besides, I was using my little sisters name so it wasn't like..."

"Okay, Nuriko. I'm sorry. I'm not following you. I want to know all about you and Hotohori though. You'll have to start at the beginning and explain it plainly for me. I'm sorry," Kari said as she looked at Nuriko with interest.

Nuriko sighed. "Okay then. In that life I was given the name Ryuuen. When I was young I had a little sister named Korin. She looked just like me, but then she died. I was heartbroken and decided at a young age that she would live on in me. I started dressing as a girl and going by the name Korin. I made it so that Korin didn't die that day. The only person missing from this world was a little boy who was named Ryuuen. So I grew up from that point as a woman and suppressed everything manly about myself. I entered his Majesty Hotohori's seraglio and waited for him to notice me. As Korin it's true, I did love Hotohori. But I realized he would never feel that way for me, especially after he found out my true gender."

Kari watched Nuriko with kindness in her eyes. It was a sad story and it wasn't likely to get better. She knew the ending.

Nuriko bravely kept on, "I was friends with the Priestess Miaka and as time went on I... I realized I loved her."

Tasuki looked up shocked and watched Nuriko as he told the rest of his story.

"First and foremost she was my friend. And she loved Tamahome. I would never have acted on it, but, well. I finally was dressing as a man and I cut my long hair in order to avoid attention and better protect Miaka and I realized that maybe I always was a man. A man with a woman's heart. No, with a man's heart too. Gender didn't matter to me in the end. But I went off alone into the mountains and I was killed there by the Seiryuu warrior, Ashitare." Nuriko had tears streaming down his face now. "I'm sorry. I remember how I died in that life and it's so hard to..."

Kari reached over and hugged Nuriko and held him while he cried and cried.

They all ate in silence and after they were finished Nuriko looked at Kari and said, "I'm sorry, you wanted me to tell you about Hotohori and instead I told you about myself."

Kari shook her head, "No, no, Nuriko. Maybe I should let Hotohori tell me his story instead. Thank you, Nuriko. Thank you for sharing your history with me," she smiled.

Nuriko sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Now let's get some sleep." He moved over to a tree and leaned against it as he fell asleep.

Tasuki moved next to Kari and they both sat, watching the fire move and dance. "Did you know all that about him, Tasuki?" Kari asked quietly.

Tasuki whispered back, "No, not all o' it. I didn't know he died as a man who loved Miaka. Figures though. He was very close to Miaka. Those three, Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko were all with Miaka from day one."

"I only had one warrior come to my rescue on day one. Maybe that's why I'm so attached to him..." Kari looked at Tasuki and gave a sad smile.

"Maybe. But now ya say ya don't need rescuin'. I guess I'll just have ta teach ya to fight. That's what ya want, isn't it?" Tasuki leaned back on his arms and spread his legs out.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Tasuki." Kari said quietly as she laid down next to Tasuki and pulled the ratty blanket up around her. As she was getting comfortable he moved closer to her and quietly lifted her head up onto his lap so she had a pillow. He watched her smile as she fell asleep.


End file.
